villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kim Jong-un (Animeme)
Kim Jong Un is a recurring character in the online series Animeme. Being a parody of his real life counterpart with the same name, Kim Jong Un is a portrayed as a stereotypical Korean and dictator obsessed with nuking the United States and taking over the world. History North Korea Attacks America Depicted as a small, greedy man, Kim Jong Un makes his first appearance in an episode with the title as seen above. Residing in his palace, Un is informed by his idiotic officer that the bombing of the White House was a success. After seeing "footage" of the attack (which is obviously scripted and fake), Un is still oblivious to the fact that it is false and is pleased but punishes the officer by slapping him for "using the wrong type of bomber". But in the middle of his punishment, the officer informs his leader that they captured Barack Obama, as Un orders him to be bought in. When the president is dragged in, bloodied and tied up, it is obviously just a gagged man in a mask. However, Un still believes that the man is in fact his enemy, but his belief is broken when the mask falls off and reveals an average American (even though Un at first still thinks it is Obama, surprised that he is a white, until he is finally informed by an officer that it is not really him). After the entire situation is explained to the rather dim-witted dictator, he gets enraged and launches a White House trained nuke himself. However, the missile runs out of fuel mid-flight and lands right on the castle, making it going up in a fiery explosion. ANIMEME Rap Battle Un makes a second appearance in the show in Animeme's subdivision of a program, ANIMEME Rap Battles, a series where a pair of memes go up against each other in a rap battle, much like Epic Rap Battles of History. The Korean commander goes up against another famous Korean, who is however the popular singer and dancer, Psy. After gloating about his nukes, power, and "awesomeness", he is "schooled" by Psy, is bucked by the singer so hard that it actually kills him, and has his body urinated and danced on. Traits Un is shown as a megalomaniac who will stop at nothing to get world domination. He also, shown via the Asian stereotype, is seen as a short man with beady eyes, black hair, and an evil grin. Though, arguably unlike his true counterpart, he is shown to be an oblivious idiot with no common sense. He dons a black military overcoat with matching trousers and shoes. Trivia *He is played by Bart from JustKiddingFilms in the rap video. *Un references Vector Perkins by saying Psy's "yellow dude" looks like a Pixar villain. Category:Fictionalized Category:Parody/Homage Category:Tyrants Category:Dimwits Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wealthy Category:Comedy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Terrorists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Jingoists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mongers Category:Xenophobes Category:Rivals Category:Genocidal Category:Oppressors Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Destroyers Category:Rapists Category:Conspirators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Exploitation Villains